Ajay snaps
by Waitwat98
Summary: rated T for swearing and violence, oneshot, Ajay has had a realy bad day and Amita and Sabal arn t helping his mood


A/N : i wrote this after playing far cry 4 for a few hours (actually closer to 50 hours) and i got preety pissed off that you have to chose between Amita and Sabal cuz they wont stop fucking argueing

Ajay wrenched himself out of his buggy which wass riddled bullet holes, scorch marks, arrows and caked in mud. ajays scratched am gripped the bar above his head, it was still covered in bandages from his most recent mission and he was now returning to the golden path HQ. He was tired and annoyed all the other goldenpath soldiers could sence his negative aura and either gave him a wide berth or acted very polite towards him as he walked passed held an AK-47 menaceingly, not that they wouldn`t anyway he was a hero. more had happend when he joined than all the time Amita and Sabal had lead the golden path.

Then something driffted across the base. everyone knew what it was, the sound of argueing comeing from one of the homesteads that made up the the small village. to Ajay it was the most annoying sound in the world and he was passing the door to the argueing leaders of the Golden path rebellion. Ajay stood still a light breeze pulled at his short hair as he tried to process his anger.

"i can`t belive that-"  
>"thi is about-" Amita`s and Sabals arguements were overlaping getting to their loudest volume screaming at eachother. then the door was turned to splinters and a trainer hung inthe area the door was supposed to ba and the owner of the boot stormed in.<br>Amita was the first to speak up "Ajay tell Sabal that-" she wass cut off by the back of ajays hand struck her across the face knocking her to the ground. sabal smirked  
>"thank you Ajay someone had to d -Arg" sabal was now on the floor curled up next to Amita holding onto his guts after Ajay punched him in the stomach.<p>

A moment of silence passed over and Ajay was still pretty pissed.  
>"Ajay whats-" Amita tried<br>"Ah, ah, ah" ajay yelled to silence her "could you both shut the fuck up for once in your miserible fucking lives!" he yelled at them venom of a viper filled his voice (ironic realy he had been bitten by one earlier). "I have had it up to here" Ajay demonstrated by bringing his hand to eye level."with you argueing like school child, brats"  
>"he started it"<br>"She started it" the two lying on the ground pointed at eachother  
>"what part of Shut the fuck up do you not understand, you know what happend today?. I`ll tell you i wake up being dragged out of bed for one of your pthetic arguements, then i had to clear out an outpost, by myslef beacause someone" he glared at the both "forgot to send reenforcements and can you guess what the royal army has, Fucking flame throwers, attack dogs and big fucking macine guns, but thats not the issue NOOO, the issue is i was about to take them out quietly but then i get radioed 'we are both too pathetic to compromise so you have to chose'" he put on a high pitch mocking voice then switching back to his angry tone his eyes still boreing flameing holes in Amita and Sabal`s skulls throwing his arms in the air dramaticly and continueing "right when i was behind a flame thrower. so i was set on fire, chased by a fucking angry dog all whilst being shot at"<p>

Ajay stopped to take a breath from his rant breathing heavily Amita was still cradeling her cheek, sabal was propped up on both hands ready to make a break for it. "you know what, "Ajay started again "i will take control of the golden path"  
>" what you can`t do that" amita said quickly removeing her hand from her cheek and stare at Ajay in disbelif, sabal loked as shocked. ajays brow rose<br>"why don`t we put it to a vote? since your both so into freedom." ajay said before strideing out of the house where a large group of onlookers had gathered to watch the bizzare encounter.

Amita and sabal scamperd out of the makeshift house as Ajay began to speak "are you all happy with these two idiots in charge?" he pointed at the accuseed pair without looking and the srowd shifted uncomfortablygiving Ajay a silent anwser. "we are going to have a vote. all in favor of me commanding the golden path raise your hand." awkwardly most of the crowd raised their hands. "good. now will you all shut the fuck up" ajay new leader fo the golden path stormed off to a building almost tearing the flimsy door off its hinges in the process of opening it and slamming it shut behind him makeing half the village shake. nobody dared knock on the door to get him untill the next day when Amita , Sabal final did make a compromise which was to drew straws for the job of wakeing ajay.

i hope you all found that entertaing this is a one shot don`t bother asking for more if you did like it. but thanks for reading and i hope you enjoyed it as much as i did when i thought it.


End file.
